<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Older than yesterday, younger than tomorrow by Harishe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004221">Art for Older than yesterday, younger than tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe'>Harishe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Art, Birthday Cake, Fanart, Laughter, M/M, Soft Boys, fic art, i hope you appreciate this, you know who you are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fratt artwork to match <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra">Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)'s</a> wonderful story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940642">Older than yesterday, younger than tomorrow!</a> Rooftop cake exchange and happiness for boys that have it rough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Older than yesterday, younger than tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/gifts">feathers_and_cigarettes</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940642">Older than yesterday, younger than tomorrow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistra/pseuds/Alistra">Alistra</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy motherfucking birthday <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes">Feathers!!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! I'm on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art">Tumblr</a> Come take a look!</p>
<p>I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>